That Girl
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: If you've ever been 'that girl' you'll understand. Inspired by a youtube video of spoken word poetry. Alysia Harris (That Girl) look her up. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay before you all bitch me out saying why I'm doing this one shot and not updating my other stories, this story will pretty much explain it._

_I got a text from an ex who is in the Marines. He broke my heart._

_I never got over the fact that he did what he did (once you read the story you'll understand)._

_He told me he was coming back home since he wasn't going to be overseas. My prayers and thoughts go out to those who have loved ones that are in the Marines and aren't home._

_Anyways, its been about six months since I've talked to him and I made sure he had no way to contact me. I deleted my facebook blocked him from twitter but I forgot to change my number, who would have thought he'd remember it._

_My friend told me to watch this video on youtube called 'Brave New Voices: That Girl.' And it described my relationship with him perfectly. He put me in a rut and I feel so stupid for letting him get in my head. I mean its been two years, you'd think I'd learn?_

_The characters are a bit O/C. BTW, so don't chew my head off saying 'Beck is so out of character.' This is fiction._

_I'm done ranting. Check out the video. If you've ever been in the same situation or are in the same situation. You're not alone. You can get through this.. We all can._

_This was summed up in about an hour, and its almost 4 in the morning so excuse any grammar mistakes! I'm fixing some but it's been a long day!_

_I don't own the video inspired for this story or Victorious._

_I'll update as soon as I can! I miss you guys.3_

* * *

Tori sighed as she came in, her mom looked at her funny but she shrugged her off.

Climbing upstairs to her room, she checked her phone. It was Friday and she knew everyone who was anyone would be at the schools play. She didn't really want to participate, not wanting to see **them.**

_'I miss you.'_

She rolled her eyes. He always sent her texts like that when **they** were having problems.

_'Leave me alone.'_ She replied anyway. But she knew he wouldn't, he would say the right things and she'd fall for it. Again. And again.

_'Its over with her. I want to be with you. I love you. I hate that I miss you. You don't know how bad the ache is.'_

There it was.

That's all it took for him to have her back.

_'Be at the show tonight, I'll be looking for you.'_

She didn't even have to reply with her answer, they both knew what her decision was.

She opened a message, ready to text her friends about it but they've all heard it all. Tori was the girl who cried wolf. Even she was sick of hearing the same story.

She got ready, dressed in something 'sexy'. He always wanted her to wear something sexy.

Pulling at the tight skirt, the same one she wore two years ago when this all began, she found a red corset top. Slinging on her navy blazer she found her vintage Prada heels her great gram left behind for her mom.

Turning on her curling iron she reapplied another layer of mascara, brushing on blush and coating her full lips with red lipstick. Once her iron was hot enough she curled her ends, knowing that he loved her hair curled. Spraying some body mist she got from her parents on Christmas, she walked down stairs.

The play started in a little less than an hour but she wanted to get there early.

"I'm going to the school play. Love you."

"Love you too, honey!"

Tori's lips formed a straight lined smile as she closed the door behind her, the guilt eating at her.

She drove to Hollywood Arts, taking the usual fifteen minute route, parking near the entrance of the school. Being one of the first ones she had parking advantages.

She glanced down at her phone, a red light blinking, indicating she has a message. She typed in her password, knowing it was him.

_'Come wish me good luck. ;)'_

_'I'm in the dressing room.'_

She read his text messages, turning off her phone she walked to the direction where the dressing room was. Taking the longer way, avoiding crossing the Black Box theater, knowing someone would spot her. Paranoia took over when it came to meet up with him.

Tori knocked on the door before a large hand clasped her wrist, pulling her in, locking the door quickly.

"Oh god I've missed you." He groaned as he pressed his soft lips against her red ones.

Her mind flooded with lust and love. Filthy, unrealistic, love. Her smaller hands fisted his shirt, smelling the familiar musk of his cologne. The strong manly smell never seemed to get old with her.

He pushed her against the door, lifting her up, wrapping her naked legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together. She moaned against his lips as she bit down on one of them. His hips grounded against herself, creating friction. She nibbled on his lip lightly, licking her tongue across it before letting their tongues meet and dance in the middle.

She heard the familiar sound of his belt being undone, following by the sound of his zipper being unzipped. Her skirt rose even more as his rough hands pushed up her thighs, massaging them lightly.

Her moans were filling the room as he sucked on her neck, knowing he knew all too well where her sweet spots were. She raked her finger nails down his neck, lowering down his spine. She felt him shiver as she smirked. He knew her as well as she knew him.

His thumb glazed over her sensitive clit, making her twitch in anticipation. He chuckled darkly as he repeated his action. Tori groaned as she began to almost beg for him to touch her. Tori opened her closed eyes and looked right into his dark brown orbs, getting lost in them, like she always did.

Rolling her hips against his erection, he closed his eyes tightly a deep moan escaped his lips. His left hand reached from under her ass, behind his neck. Grabbing a hold of both her hands, he slammed them above her head, slipping his right hand into her wet core. She quietly let out a cry, shuddering as his fingers entered her. He worked her with his fingers, his thumb never missing her swollen clit with the rhythm of his fingers. It didn't take long for her breath to shallow as her eyes closed tightly, but the popped open when she felt his fingers slip out completely. He smirked as he made her taste herself on his fingers, she knew it made him horny so she obliged.

Soon, his boxers were around his ankles, his erection sprung free. Without a warning he plunged himself into her. They rocked with the same, familiar rhythm they built over the two years of sneaking around, being together secretly and whenever he needed someone for the night.

They both finished at the same time, looking intensely into each others eyes like lovers in love would do.

He pulled away after he spilled himself in her, knowing she was on birth control. She looked at him, helplessly waiting for him to say those things he texted her.

"I wrote you something." He said avoiding eye contact for too long. He handed her a folded piece of paper, her name scribbled down on top with a little heart beside it. He smiled at her as she thanked him. A poem she guessed, the poem he told her about when they chatted on facebook chat.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him. He returned it but it wasn't a smile that reached his eyes. Over the years, she knew how to tell the difference.

A soft knock was heard and he panicked, he murmured a quick 'hold on' and proceeded to clean his lips off of any trace of Tori. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and quickly hid Tori behind a prop.

"Please stay quiet, beautiful." He said as he kissed her forehead, knowing she had a small weakness for those kisses.

She could see him walk to the door as he sprayed a bit of his cologne on and wiped at his mouth one last time.

"Yeah?"

"5 till curtain time."

"Thanks!"

The door closed quickly as she saw his visibly relax. Her heart broke knowing he had to hide her from anyone finding out about their secret flings.

"I have to go, sit in the back. I'll be looking for you. Wait for me till the end of the show and meet me here. We'll go to my place after." He said as he smirked, kissing her lips lightly. He walked to the door and winked back at her as he disappeared through the door.

She smiled as her heart raced and slowed at the same time, the room smelt like him. She fixed herself up before slipping out of the room, she knew the hall to the theater would be empty since everyone was mostly inside.

She sat in the back, smiling widely as she watched him perform. Her smile widened as she saw him look at her direction.

She knew not to show too much emotion in case someone decided to look back at her. Her paranoia came back as she straighten up and enjoyed the rest of the show.

The curtain closed in front of the cast as they bowed. Everyone stood up and applauded them.

Tori sat back down waiting till it cleared up a bit before she slipped out and walked towards his dressing room.

Her heels clicked softly, almost inaudible as they reached his door. She smiled as she noticed it being slightly opened, she put her fingers to the door ready to open it. When she heard two voices. One belonging to him and the other to **her.**

"What do you want Beck?" Jade snared.

"I want you back."

"Why? So we can fight?"

"I miss you, I still love you. You don't understand how bad my heart aches for you."

"What about that Tori girl?"

"What about her? Please, she's that girl that everyone wants to fuck. She's not exactly someone you want to be with."

Tori covered her mouth as a sob escaped her mouth.

She slowly turned on her heel, sick to her stomach, not wanting to hear how the conversation would end.

When she made it to her car the lot was almost empty. She composed herself a bit, driving a few blocks from school before she pulled over, completely braking down. Black tears ran down her cheeks, as her mascara smeared across her sad face. Her heart broke as she replayed the conversation in her head.

She cried into her hands, as her phone blinked with a message.

_'Where did you go?'_

Tori glared at her phone.

_'Please come over. I miss you.'_

Tori cried as she threw her phone onto the passenger side floor. She wiped at her wet face as she drove to a familiar place.

When she parked, she saw the RV. The place where it all started two years ago. Where most of their sexcapeds took place. She would spend so much time in there, under his sheets as he held her close, where she would mumble those three words but he would smile silently down at her. She looked down at her appearance as she smiled sadly. He didn't even notice the clothes, the hair or her bold lips.

She opened her door, wiping away the last stray tear that escaped her eyes.

She knocked boldly against his metal door. A few seconds later he opened the door, shirt less wearing that fake smile she thought out to be genuine.

His face suddenly turned upside down as a light frown appeared and pulled her inside.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"I came here for one thing." She said after a few minutes of silence.

Her voice cracked but she didn't care, she needed to get this out.

"I'm sick of this! All of this, was a lie from the beginning. But now I'm here to end it. Once in for all because I'm not going to lay next to you, being that girl. That girl who you get to see whenever you damn please! That girl you go to when she's mad at you. That girl who you go to when you're upset or lonely. That girl who you keep behind closed doors, wrapped in your sheets because 'I'm just a girl who everyone wants fuck and not be with'. I'm done being that girl who you avoid looking at when we pass each other in the halls! I'm done being you're Monday through Friday. When in reality your only with me because I'm real. I'm what you really want but instead you chase after what you think you want! Half of you is with her wishing it was me because the other half of you is here. In this bed, wrapped in those sheets with me." Tori yelled as she pointed at his bed, which he sat on.

"I didn't come here to yell at you, or to cry in front of you so you can feel sorry for me and come up with some lie to 'make me feel better'. I came here for respect. Because I'm not that girl. I'm not going to let you get away with the satisfaction of calling me a skank or whore because part of me will always be with you, in your soul, in your heart, reminding you of what you missed out on. Because I'm done being your doormat. I'd rather spend every night crying over you than being that girl." Tori spat as she turned on her heel and slammed the door to his RV.

Never did she look back to see his reaction. As she drove home, her heart lifted from her stomach where it had been since she heard Beck say those things to Jade.

She began and finished something that was killing her for two years in the same place. Tori escaped with a wounded heart, but knew she was ready to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

_I bet no one saw this coming, I didn't either. Until I was like, what the hell! Probably one of the worst written chapters I've written but you have to forgive me. It was a hard chapter to write because I know nothing of how the guy was feeling. I just hope its something like this._

_I know I'm behind my stories, I promise I'll update this weekend! Seriously, I will. Viral pinkie swear!_

_Read. You can review but don't ask for this to turn into a story, because I can't turn it into a story._

* * *

How do you live when the one that fixed your broken heart walked away from your life, shattering your heart with every step they took. The look on Tori's face was engraved in Beck's memory and it replayed like a nightmare. She saved him, fixed him but he never gave her his heart because it wasn't hers to own.

He cared for Tori as much as one person could care for another he even loved her but he wasn't in love with her. He knew he had her wrapped around his little finger and part of him felt badly for using her for his needs. But she was there when Jade was fooling around with his best friend because that's who Jade truly loved.

When she came in through his door he knew he had broken her, he didn't even have the time to think of a way to keep her there, wrapped in his arms because whether she knew it or not he needed her like she needed him. He was torn about losing Tori but sure as hell wasn't going to show it. He'd be dammed if he did.

He texted her, asking questions as to why now? Why didn't she give him the time to explain himself and his intentions? Why couldn't they talk it out? He even texted her 'I swear I miss you just like you miss me.'

He tired everything through text, he knew if he called her his voice would give him away, and he couldn't keep leading her on even if it were for his selfish needs. It wasn't fair for her, and it killed him.

That Monday he kept low but his eyes indiscreetly searched for her dull brown ones. If he was feeling like shit she'd be feeling worse. But he couldn't find her anywhere. He almost felt numb thinking he'd literally broke a person so bad that they would go crazy.

But then he heard her. Her laugh; full, loud and lively. His head snapped towards her direction so fast he was sure he could have snapped his neck and seriously injure himself.

She was standing a few feet away, laughing along with Cat and next to them was his best friend Andre reciting something that happened that weekend.

Tori didn't look torn up; she didn't even look like she spent hours on trying to hide her puffy eyes and pale face, and the one Beck witnessed Friday night.

How does a person bounce back in two days?

A person who didn't really love the other, Beck concluded. His blood run cold, anger and confusion fired inside him. How come he felt like shit and she was happier than ever.

Beck took a step forward, going to demand answers but the bell rang, students started to walk across the hall in different directions. Beck saw her walking in a different direction he was suppose to go for his class, his teeth grinding in frustration.

Beck almost snapped when she finally looked his way during Sikowitz improv class and offered him a small smile. Not a flirty smirk, a wink or a giggle because he was looking at her with his signature smirk. But a real smile. He'd seen that smile whenever they were done fooling around in his sheets and she made him talk. She never asked him personal questions about his life at home but rather weird questions and asked for his opinion on things. They laid still tangled in each other but he would hold her against his chest, he'd feel her every move, every breathe she took, even every blink she made. Beck wasn't much of a cuddler, but once in a while it felt nice having her in his arms.

He couldn't even return the small gesture. Weeks passed and he never built enough nerve to actually go up to her ask questions, not in front of people. He always fought with himself when he was alone in his RV his thumb running across the call button with her number already put in. But every time it was the same thing. He chucked his phone on his bed and grabbed his car keys driving to one place he knew he wouldn't go completely crazy.

"Hey man." Andre offered as he opened the passenger door.

Beck wanted company, the last weeks alone really did a number to him.

"Hey dude." Beck said as he drove off to a second hand music shop in downtown Hollywood.

"What's up?" Andre said after a second of silence. He took the chance to look at his best friend; he was almost scared to ask when he looked at him. He looked stressed and worked up. He'd seen him like this before when Jade ended things after confessing she had feelings for him. Jade and Andre had spent time together writing a song and she had developed feelings, he could lie and say he didn't feel anything back. But he was a good friend and didn't do anything about it. Beck blamed him and Andre expected that, he told him the truth but gave him his word on not trying anything with her. Jade was Beck's first love, only love. Andre wasn't about to go after someone else's love so he was happy when Beck asked him to go along with him to this music shop.

"Nothing much man, hanging out. What about you? What's new? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in years." Beck said, trying to sound normal, but his mind was somewhere else.

"The usual, my grandma's on some new medication but its making her worse, I've been writing a lot. Tori and I have actually been recording songs left and right. And we haven't talked in weeks, why you missed me?" Andre chuckled. Beck laughed as he punched his shoulder lightly but firmly.

"That's cool, so you and Tori have been hanging out a lot?" Beck asked in a dry tone.

"Uh, yeah. We always write together." Andre said in a 'duh' tone.

"Has she said anything about a boy?" Beck asked before he could swallow the words back down. He parked his car in the lot behind the store. He quickly got out; ignoring the look Andre was giving him.

"Not really. She seems like herself." Andre said looking deeply into Beck's face.

"Oh okay," the answer really through Beck off.

Andre seemed to notice because he didn't ask; he just walked away, slightly worried about his best friend but made a mental note to ask later.

If Tori's not going to be torn up about the two breaking up, why is he making a big deal out of it? It's not like he loved her, right? Plus how long can she really go without him? Two can play this game.

Beck started to talk to girls again, like those dark weeks he thought of Tori never happened. One Friday Beck went home smiling widely, he saw the old Tori when he was pressing Jenny, a leggy, blond cheerleader up against her locker and she was trying hard not to moan so loudly. A small but audible gasp was heard behind him, Beck stopped noticing it but Jenny was trying to get his attention back her. The school was almost empty expect the few kids that stayed after school for one reason or another.

Tori stared at the two with wide eyes before she sadly sent a small smile towards Beck. He noticed her every move and he felt good about getting under her skin. Tori still liked him.

He went home and lay back in his bed, getting his phone out, ready to send her a text asking if she wanted to come to his place and hang out. After he sent her the suggestive text Andre's name popped up with a phone call.

"What's up man?"

"Hey dude, Robbie and Cat found a rager tonight, you down?" Andre's voice sounded excited. Like it did every time he heard of a party.

"I can't, I'm waiting on Tori. I think I have plans tonight." Beck smirked. Andre always thought there were things going on between the two but Beck always assured him that they were just great friends.

"I thought she said she had plans with Luke?"

"Who the fuck is Luke?"

Luke was a golden boy. Jock with amazing vocal skills. He had sandy blond hair and eyes that almost mimicked Zac Efron's. He was the new boy in town and obviously all the girls wanted him, even Tori.

Beck saw the two holding hands and laughing at whatever Robbie was going on and on about. The group still sat at the same table, the tension was obvious but no one dared to ask why.

Tori had brought Luke over to the lunch table that Monday after her date, after she ignored Beck's text messages and calls.

Then he saw it. He saw that flirty look that giggle, the wink. He knew he had lost her to the chump.

He tried getting Jade back but it always ended with him getting hurt, and this time it hurt ten times worse because he didn't have Tori to help him out of his funk.

So he did what he knew best, he hid his real feelings behind his tough exterior. He still went out and hooked up with girls, but it was Tori that was in the back of his mind.

Graduation came as soon as they all prepared for it. Tori and Luke were still together and coincidently going to the same college. Beck decided to enroll in acting classes near his home, pursing acting as a career. He looked her way when they called his name; she clapped along with all their classmates. He found her eyes in a sea of kids, and they smiled.

He kept looking out of the corner of his eyes and saw her reaction when they called Luke's name. She hollered and smiled widely, blowing him a kiss as he walked away with his diploma. Beck's heart cracked at the sight. He knew he was never going to get that reaction out of her; he never would have even if they had stayed together. He treated her like shit, and he finally realized it.

When they called her name he stood up and clapped loudly, smiling at her excited face as she almost slipped off the stage but caught herself. As she passed him, he grabbed her arm gently, pressing her to his side.

"I'm proud of you." Was what he said. She smiled warmly and walked away.

He went to her graduation party but stayed behind and blended with the wall paper. Luke was at her side the whole time, seeing her family enjoy his jokes and cooing whenever he kissed her forehead, ticked him off. But there was nothing he could do.

She left for college and he stayed back. A few months later he found out Luke had broke her heart, he immediately texted her feeding her all this crap that he didn't even mean, hoping for her to come back.

'**Please, leave me alone. I appreciate the words, but I need time for myself.'**

So he left her alone, a few months later he texted her three simple words, I miss you. He knew Tori was back in town, and he wanted to see her.

'**I hate the fact that you text me randomly, saying all the right things when I don't need this. I don't need you to come back into my life whenever you fucking please. Don't you get that I'm over it? I'm over you. I loved you, and you can't even say the same. It's a real shame. Luke may have broken my heart but you broke me. It doesn't feel good does it? Have a great life Beck.'**

So he let her go, Tori will always be the girl he fucked up. The girl who he let slip through his fingers because he was never honest with her. But he couldn't say he loved her, he never did. He just wanted her. Now he'll never have her.


End file.
